Raid Battle
A Raid Battle is a special event that takes place within a Gym in Pokémon GO.Raid Battles and New Gym Features are Coming!. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2017-06-19. Details A Raid Battle is a cooperative gameplay experience that encourages Trainers to work with other Trainers to defeat an extremely powerful Pokémon known as the Raid Boss. Before a Raid Battle begins a large egg will appear atop the Gym. When the countdown above the egg reaches zero, the Raid Boss will be revealed. There is also a special Raid called an EX Raid Battle which is an invitation-only Raid. A trainer will receive a notification along with with time, date and location; along with an EX Raid Pass to gain entry into the Raid. Eggs start to appear at 5:00 AM and end at 7:45 PM local time. Raid Passes Before a Trainer can battle the Raid Boss, they'll need a Raid Pass. Trainers can receive one free Raid Pass per day by visiting a Gym, but can only hold one at a time. A Premium Battle Pass may also be purchased from the in-game Shop. Raid Bosses Upon using a Raid Pass to join the battle, the Trainer and up to 19 other Trainers work together to defeat the Raid Boss. If a Raid Boss is successfully defeated within the three-minute time limit (five-minutes for Legendary raids), those Trainers have the chance to catch an extra powerful Pokémon of their own. Raid Eggs Raid Eggs are a special type of Pokémon Eggs which hatch into Raid Bosses. Upon the beginning of the Raid Battle, a Raid Egg will be placed atop the Gym. A countdown will display the time until the Egg hatches and the battle begins.Raid Battles. Niantic Support. Retrieved on 2017-06-19. A Raid Egg will usually appear one hour before it will hatch. Certain events will decrease the time of hatch time. The Raid tab in the Nearby and Sightings view will denote the hatch time in 24-hour clock or military time. Once the egg hatches, the Raid Boss will become available for battling for the next 45 minutes. Types There are three tiers of Raid Eggs – Normal, Rare, and Legendary. Rewards Completing a Raid Battle for the first time will always award 1,000 Stardust. After defeating a Raid Boss, Trainers receive a collection of rewards which depend on the tier of defeated Raid Boss. Bonus Challenge After successfully defeating the Raid Boss and being rewarded with Items, there are Raid Battle statistics shown to Trainer with amount of Premier Balls given to them. The player can then go to the Bonus Challenge, which is an opportunity to catch the Raid Boss as if it were a Pokémon in the wild, but with a significant difference. The player does not have their currently owned Poké Balls for use but only the Premier Balls that they have been rewarded for performance in won Raid Battle. Gallery File:Raid Lobby Neutral.png | Neutral Raid Lobby File:Raid Lobby Valor.png | Valor Raid Lobby File:Raid Lobby Mystic.png | Mystic Raid Lobby File:Raid Lobby Instinct.png | Instinct Raid Lobby File:Raid Teaser.jpg | Ongoing Raid Battles History *June , 2017 - Raids were open being available for players level 35 and above *June , 2017 - Raids were made available for players level 31 and above *June , 2017 - Raids were made available for players level 28 and above *June , 2017 - Raids were made available for players level 25 and above *June , 2017 - Raids were made available for players level 20 and above *July , 2017 - Raids were made available for players level 5 and above Trivia *Before introduction of Research tasks and Trainer Battles, Rare Candy, Golden Razz Berry and TMs were exclusively available as rewards from Raid Battles. *Originally, the amount of Stardust given per Raid Battle was 500. It was increased to 750 on October , 2018.750 dust from raids? /r/TheSilphRoad. Retrieved on 2019-06-10. Then it was increased to 1000 on January , 2019.Community Note: Rebalancing in Raids and Trainer Battles. Pokémon GO Live. Retrieved on 2019-06-10. * Legendary Raid Bosses have a base capture rate of 2%. * Mewtwo in normal Raid Battle and Darkrai are the only Tier 6 Raid Bosses, which are labelled as Tier 5 in the game and give the same awards upon victory.Zeroghan (September 17, 2019). Mewtwo’s Return As A Tier 6 Raid Boss Sparks Controversy. Pokemon GO Hub. Retrieved on October 5, 2019. References Category:Game elements